


Sick Day

by angelOfhappiness



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, another Locus fic, promise I'll have others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelOfhappiness/pseuds/angelOfhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can be a prick sometimes but he loves you anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again... 
> 
> Back with another one  
> Hope ya like it:)

You and Locus had just finished a job when you began to run a fever. At first you told him it was nothing but he knew you better than to believe you. He had seen you get progressively worse over the course of the week, and he was starting to worry, though you told him not to.  
On your way back to your shared apartment you had fallen asleep in the car. Locus occasionally glazed over at you and saw that you were extremely pale and knew you must feel awful. When he pulled into the complex Locus took care not to wake you as he closed the drivers side door. He walked over to the passengers side and opened the door. He sighed and went to pick you up.  
" No..I got it-I can walk " you groaned as you sleepily push his hands away.  
He slid his arms underneath you and told you to go back to sleep. You groaned again but were quite content with letting him to all of the work. As he carried you up the stairs you tried to tuck yourself further into Locus's chest because you felt as if you were going to freeze to death if he let you go, and you thought he smelled pretty good, which was nice.  
When he had gotten you both inside the apartment he went to set you down on your bed, but when he tried to set you down all you did was cling tighter to him. He looked down at you and saw that you were holding his shirt so tightly, your knuckles were completely white.  
He tried to set you down on the bed once more, but only woke you up in process.  
" Locus? Can you please stay with me tonight? " you mumbled and somehow further tightened your grip on his shirt.  
He looked at you for a moment before you looked up to meet his gaze.  
" Please? " you repeated.  
He pulled the sheets back and tucked you both under them.  
" Of course. " he replied, wrapping his arms tighter around your middle.  
You buried your nose into his neck and breathed in his scent. Locus pressed his cheek against your forehead, and smiled - which something he rarely did, unless it involved you.


End file.
